NIDDK?s Office of Communications and Public Liaison (OCPL) explains, translates, and promotes NIDDK-related research. OCPL responds to queries from the public and the media and reaches out to broad and targeted audiences with health awareness and prevention messages. This Communications Support contract helps fulfill the OCPL mission.